disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Lost World
Sonic Lost World (ソニックロストワールド Sonikku Rosuto Wārudo?) is a platforming video game in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. The game was released exclusively for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS on 18 October 2013 in Europe, 24 October in Japan and 29 October in North America. The game was developed by Sonic Team for Wii U and Dimps for Nintendo 3DS and was published by Sega (in Japan and America) and Nintendo (in Europe and Australia). This is the first out of the three titles of Sega and Nintendo's exclusive collaboration, the others being Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games and Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric/''Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal. Gameplay The player controls Sonic the Hedgehog in an action platformer. The levels take place on tube-shaped worlds that shift in perspective, allowing for both 2D and 3D gameplay. Stages change and shift to use various gimmicks and aesthetics, from a candy-themed 2D level in Desert Ruins to a snowball pinball area in Frozen Factory to a stealth-centered area in Silent Forest. The boost-integrated gameplay from the more recent 3D titles has been eschewed in favor of a new control style, more similar to the control style found in the 'Sonic Adventure' titles. The game brings back a few moves from Sonic's past, such as the Spin Dash, Bound Jump and Super Peel-Out. Also, an improved version of the Homing Attack that works similarly to the Light Speed Attack was introduced in the form of the Focused Homing Attack. The game introduces the "parkour" system, which allows Sonic to maneuver across obstacles and run on walls. The game also features new and returning Color Powers, a returning element from 'Sonic Colors' and 'Sonic Generations, with exclusive Wisps for each versions of the game. Similar to past installments in the series, the goal of each level is for the player to reach the end where the capsule is located. Smaller capsules can be found within the stages as well. Red Star Rings from ''Sonic Colors'' and ''Sonic Generations'' make a return, which like before can be collected for unlocking collectible content. Artworks '''Renders 3D Sonic_in_Sonic_Lost_World.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Tails_in_Sonic_Lost_World.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles_in_Sonic_Lost_World.png|Knuckles the Echidna Amy_in_Sonic_Lost_World.png|Amy Rose Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog 'None-Playable Characters' *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose 'Deadly Six' *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor 'Bosses' *Orbot *Cubot *Dr. Eggman Worlds *Windy Hill *Desert Ruins *Tropical Coast *Frozen Factory *Silent Forest *Sky Road *Lava Mountain Unused Voices Sonic Lost World/Unused Voices Videos 'Voice Clips' Sonic Lost World - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Clips Sonic Lost World - Miles Tails Prower Voice Clips Sonic Lost World - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Clips Sonic Lost World - Amy Rose Voice Clips Voice Cast *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Kate Higgins' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose *'Kent Hampton' as Zavok *'Liam O'Brien' as Zazz *'Patrick Seitz' as Zomom *'Stephanie Sheh' as Zeena *'Sam Riegel' as Zor *'Kirk Thornton' as Orbot and Master Zik *'Wally Wingert' as Cubot *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman Voice Sounds Sonic Lost World/Voice Sounds Category:Sega Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Games Category:Video Game Category:Video-games